


capture my heart

by prettyskylark



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 11, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: Reaction fic to S11E06 Untucked. Vanessa's been feeling the pressure and after hearing the bad critiques, Brooke's there to comfort her. Based on my speculations when they both disappeared during the episode and Plastique's reply to Brooke's tweet.





	capture my heart

The second the Bottom queens came back after hearing the critiques she knew the situation was not good. Vanessa grabbed her drink without a word, coming straight to where Brooke was sitting on the sofa and stood behind her. A tentative hand brushed against Brooke's back. Not only was it not good- it was bad.

“Some people look sad. What’s the t, girl?” Shuga asked.

“It’s not my week…” Scarlet started before Ra’jah got in her word and started a rant. Apparently, RuPaul had asked the most uncomfortable and unwanted question of every season- who the rest of the queens thought deserved to go home. It caused some drama and soon Miss Ra’jah was walking around the set complaining into Scarlet Envy’s face while the latter queen sat in silence, sad and defeated. All the cameras where on them, trying to catch every word of the fight. Brooke felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. She eyed the crew before standing up.

“I’m going out for a smoke break.” She said quietly to a nearby crew member. They didn’t even think to question her about it. They had enough content to focus on.

“Fine, just be back in 5.”

She stepped into the small concrete area that had two filming chairs and a plastic cup filled with water to put their cigarettes out in. She didn’t have to wait long. 

The door swung open and a small figure rushed through them. Her whole body and outfit looked as if it was on fire with how the sunlight caught every speckle of gold glitter. Brooke opened her arms and Vanessa stepped into them without a second word. The taller queen had to move her head away a little, otherwise, she might have ended without one eye thanks to Vanjie’s pointy rabbit mask.

“What did they say?” Brooke’s voice was barely above a whisper. Vanessa took a shaky breath, snuggling in closer, probably leaving glitter all over Brooke’s own outfit. Neither of them cared at the moment.

“What I knew they’d say. Too boring. Too predictable. Too bad.”

“Hey, don’t say that.”

“But it’s true. Fucking look at the rest of these bitches. Look at yourself. You _deserve_ to be here while I merely pass. Maybe they should send my ass packing…”

“Okay, hold the fuck up.”

Brooke Lynn stepped back a little bit and when Vanessa tried to follow to close the distance between their bodies, the taller queen put her hands on her arms and stopped her. The look of pure confusion and hurt on Vanessa’s face felt like a cold dagger put through Brooke’s heart and she almost caved in. But she needed to get her point across. She kept her voice low and quiet but so fierce she even surprised herself. 

“Listen to me. We all have our bad days. I saw how you broke down in the werkroom today with Silky and A’keria. The pressure is unreal and sometimes we feel like we’re giving our best and it’s not enough and there’s nothing else we can do. But you are here for a reason. You were _brought back here_ for a reason.”

Vanessa’s eyes welled up with tears and a single one rolled down her cheek. Brooke cupped her beautiful face with her hands and caught the tear with her thumb before it could ruin Vanessa’s makeup. She could see the wheels turning in the other queen’s head, the questioning voices and doubts reflecting in her glistening eyes and before she could even open her mouth to protest, Brooke leaned in and kissed her. Strong enough to shut her up but there was no fire in it, nothing of their usual heated stolen moments when they couldn’t get enough of each other so they took too much for later. Instead, it was quiet and gentle, soft and so loving she hoped it conveyed everything she couldn’t say with words. They stayed with their foreheads pressed, the tips of their noses touching, and lips so close they could feel the tickling of the other one’s breath. 

“I know how wonderful you are and what you’re capable of. Anyone can walk out in a designer gown and woo the judges with their looks but not everyone can capture their hearts like you can. You’re something special, baby.”

There was a knock on the doors and one of the crew guys peaked his head outside.

"5 minute's over." The message was a little rushing but his voice was not. A look of compassion washed over his face like he didn't want to interrupt their moment but that was his job. The show must go on.

“We’ll be right back.” Vanessa’s voice was still a little hoarse when she replied but the change was huge. She took a deep breath, strengthening her back, chin up, a determined look in her eyes and a daring smile on her lips. Brooke loved her most like this.

“Whatever’s coming, bring it, bitch. I’m ready." 

They opened the doors, Vanessa walking first, but before she stepped in, she turned quickly, standing on her toes, and placed a firm kiss onto Brooke’s lips. There were a few spots of Vanjie’s golden glitter shining on them when they parted.

“Thanks, B. For everything.”

“Always a pleasure.”

When they walked back into the Untucked lounge, no one seemed to notice, the drama they had left pretty much still happening in full swing. The two queens stood by the mirrors, Vanessa fixing her makeup and hair and Brooke watching her, in silence this time, providing the comfort of her near presence. When the shorter queen shouted a comment about the whole wig argument towards the other contestants, Brooke knew she’d be fine. Lip-syncing tonight or not, she could handle whatever they threw at her. And they would have another week together. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use Brooke to deliver my own thoughts and motivational speech to Vanessa? Probably. Baby, you gotta get a grip and bring it, otherwise we're gonna have a problem and by that I mean I'm gonna cry if they send your ass packing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
